


Kinda Cute

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nick coaxes him back, Phil tries to quit SHIELD, baby darcy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: After the death of his parents, Phil ends up with custody of his baby sister Darcy. He tries to quit SHIELD. Nick talks him out of it.





	Kinda Cute

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

“Care to explain why I had to track you down to your apartment when you’ve been back in New York for three days?”

Nick Fury glowered in the small kitchen.

Phil Coulson looked back at him tiredly.

“Hi Nick. It’s good to see you too. My parents funeral? It went smoothly, thanks for asking.”

Nick shifted his weight, and offered “You should come back to work, get your mind off things.”

“I can’t.” Phil said flatly.

Nick frowned.

“The hell you mean ‘you can’t’?”

“I can’t.” Phil said again.

A noise comes from further in the apartment and he leaves the room. He comes back carrying a little girl, who looks to be under two. Nick looks startled.

“Is that…?”

“Darcy.” Phil answers quietly, looking tired and unhappy. “With Mom and Dad dead, I’m all she has left. I can’t come back.”

Nick frowns again and then says bluntly “You could give her up.”

Phil’s snaps furiously “I am not abandoning my sister!”

Nick raises his hands, trying to be appeasing and giving up that idea.

“So we put you behind a desk for a few years. It’s not like you’d be the only Shield agent with a kid to look after.”

Phil looks tempted, but shakes his head.

“Phil, come on. You can’t leave Shield entirely, you’d go stir crazy and that can’t be good for the kid.”

Phil frowns suspiciously and asks “Only deskwork?”

Nick rolls his eyes.

“If that’s what it takes. Course it means Maria’s gonna end up my AD when they make me Director.”

He looks irritated by this fact. Phil huffs out a laugh.

“I never wanted that position anyway. That was all you Nick.”

He thinks for a moment before sighing and nodding.

“All right. I’ll come back.”

Nick smiles, looking relieved.

“Good. I’ll make you train the newbies.”

While Phil looked as though he wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or appalled, Nick looked thoughtfully at Darcy.

“Kid’s kinda cute.”


End file.
